You and I Ich und Du
by Federfell
Summary: RPG! Yaoi!! Vegeta/Goten!!! Viel Spaß!
1. Teil 1

Titel: You and I- Ich und Du  
  
Autor: Federfell - Fusion aus:  
  
Federvieh (Goten- Tenshi) und  
  
Fellfie (Vegeta- Diabolo)  
  
Feedback: sehr erwünscht (!!!), bitte an Federfell@gmx.net oder PutzigesFedervieh@gmx.net UND Fellfie@gmx.net  
  
Warnings: Federvieh und Fellfie machen zusammen einen RPG- das sollte Warnung   
genug sein ^^ Aber eins müssen wir doch noch loswerden: OOC!!!!!  
  
Widmung: Satzuko, Lady Cai, Ichigo-sama  
Freitag, 13.09  
  
Tenshi: mow  
  
Diabolo: m. Mow?  
  
Tenshi: m  
  
Tenshi: wie alt  
  
Diabolo: Du zuerst. Wie alt?  
  
Tenshi: 17  
  
Diabolo: Wo wohnst du?  
  
Tenshi: niemandsland. wie alt?  
  
Diabolo: Kommt drauf an, wierum man die Zahlen schreibt. 15  
  
Tenshi: so jung  
  
Diabolo: Ich hab bereits fast die Hälfte meines Lebens hinter mir.  
  
Tenshi: du bist ja krass drauf  
  
Diabolo: Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Bist du ein Mensch?  
  
Tenshi: nein ein saiyajin *sarkastisch sei*  
  
Diabolo: *Augenbraue hochzieh* Woher kennst du die Saiyajins?  
  
Tenshi: och, die.....naja.... der begriff ist mir eben gerade eingefallen. *heftig mit kopf nick*  
  
Diabolo: Das soll ich jetzt glauben?  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Tenshi: stehst du auf m o w  
  
Diabolo: Na gut.  
  
Diabolo: m und du kleiner Engel?  
  
Tenshi: och, bin noch noch so festgelegt, aber zur zeit mehr auf männer  
  
Tenshi: bin aber schon vergeben  
  
Diabolo: Macht nichts. Ich habe auch Familie. An wen?  
  
Tenshi: *schrei* du hast' ne familie, mit 15?  
  
Diabolo: Ich hab geschrieben, dass es darauf ankommt, wie rum man die Zahlen schreibt. Ich   
hab 15 geschrieben, meinte aber 51, jetzt alles klar?  
  
Tenshi: gut dann bist du zu alt für mich. du bist schwul und hast familie, wer ist denn die   
mama? *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Zu alt für dich? Warum machst du dir über soetwas Gedanken? Ich denke, du bist   
vergeben?!  
  
Diabolo: Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Ich wollte Kinder, sie ebenfalls, wir haben   
miteinander geschlafen und tadaa- schon war ich Vater. Würdest dich wundern wie   
einfach das ist.  
  
Tenshi: hab bis jetzt noch nie daran gedacht mit 'ner frau zu schlafen.  
  
Tenshi: macht das wirklich spaß?  
  
Tenshi: mein herz ist vergeben, so war das gemeint!  
  
Diabolo: Sie war wirklich wunderschön....... aber ich stehe halt eher auf Männer. Macht mehr   
Spaß mit ihnen *grins*  
  
Tenshi: glaub ich auch  
  
Diabolo: Bist du noch Jungfrau?  
  
Tenshi: nein  
  
Tenshi: wie siehst du aus?  
  
Diabolo: Ca. 1,80 m groß, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, muskulös, schmale Taille,   
breite Schultern. Und du?  
  
Tenshi: ca 1.83 m groß, schwarze, kurze haare, schwarze augen, muskulös, breite schultern,   
schmale taille, süßer hintern, im großen und ganzen so ziemlich sexy *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Hört sich gut an. Könntest glatt mein Typ sein. Hast du wenigstens auch ein   
richtiges Zahnpastalächeln?  
  
Tenshi: es gibt kein anderes, was mit meinem mithalten kann  
  
Diabolo: Du meine Güte, bist du arrogant!  
  
Tenshi: früher war ich arrogant......... heute weiß ich, dass ich schön bin *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, ich würde mit mir selbst chatten?  
  
Tenshi: keine ahnung, vielleicht denkst du, dass du träumst.  
  
Diabolo: Weil so ein verdammt gutaussehender Typ (zumindest nach seinen eigenen   
Angaben) am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzt und mir erzählt wie toll er ist?  
  
Tenshi: du hast recht...... eigentlich bin ich viel zu zurückhaltend. glaub mir, wenn du mich   
sehen würdest, du würdest denken, du siehst gott.  
  
Diabolo: Geht nicht. Das denke ich schon immer, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue- und ich   
meine nicht einfach irgendeinen kleinen Gott, sondern den allerhöchsten!   
  
Tenshi: wenn du mich sehen würdest, würdest du deine meinung ändern  
  
Diabolo: Trunks??? Bist du das?  
  
Tenshi: du kennst trunks?  
  
Diabolo: Leider begegne ich ihm ab und zu. Du kennst ihn auch?  
  
Tenshi: sogar sehr gut, kennst du auch seinen vater?  
  
Diabolo: Kennst du ihn?  
  
Tenshi: jah *seufz*  
  
Diabolo: Wieso seufzt du?   
  
Tenshi: du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen süßen hintern er hat!!!!  
  
Diabolo: Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?  
  
Tenshi: netog  
  
Diabolo: Netog? Das ist kein Name, das ist eine Krankheit! Entschuldige bitte, aber haben   
dich deine Eltern so sehr gehasst, dass sie dich mir diesem Namen strafen mussten?  
  
Tenshi: ich mag meinen namen. wie heißt du?  
  
Diabolo: Ach, das ist nicht wichtig. Mein Name ist zu schön um ihn in alle Welt   
hinauszuposaunen. Was ist deine Lieblingseissorte?  
  
Tenshi: gott, muss dein name schrecklich sein, wenn du dich für ihn schämen musst.  
  
Tenshi: ich mag vanille, selbst?  
  
Diabolo: Am liebsten Karameleis mir Karamelstückchen oder Schokoeis mit   
Schokostückchen oder Erdbeereis..... na ja eigentlich mag ich alles. Ich könnte Eis   
kiloweise in mich reinfuttern. Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht?  
  
Tenshi: du erinnerst mich an meinen schwarm.  
  
Tenshi: eigentlich ess ich alles gern!  
  
Diabolo: Mamis Hauskost ja? Oder wohnst du nicht mehr zu Hause?  
  
Tenshi: doch nur so kann ich meinen schwarm sehen.  
  
Diabolo: Wieso? Wohnt er bei euch?  
  
Tenshi: lieber würde der sich erhängen. er ist ein guter......... freund meines vaters, wenn man das so nennen kann..........  
  
Diabolo: Du meinst, er hat was mit deinem Vater?  
  
Tenshi: es wirkt so!  
  
Diabolo: Wie alt ist dein Schwarm?  
  
Tenshi: alt  
  
Diabolo: Älter oder jünger als ich?  
  
Tenshi: keine ahnung  
  
Diabolo: Gehst du noch zur Schule oder machst du schon eine Ausbildung?  
  
Tenshi: schule  
  
Tenshi: was arbeitest du?  
  
Diabolo: Ich.... ähm.... mach auf Hausmann- irgendwie...  
  
Tenshi: süüßß  
  
Tenshi: und sowas von schwul  
  
Diabolo: Ich bin nicht süß! Aber schwul bin ich, das stimmt. Bist du gut mit Trunks   
befreundet? Warst du schon mal bei ihm zu Hause?  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Tenshi: woher kennst du ihn?  
  
Diabolo: Bin verwandt mit ihm  
  
Tenshi: wie nah?  
  
Diabolo: Nah genug, dass wir uns ab und zu über den Weg laufen. Wie hast du Trunks   
kennengelernt?  
  
Tenshi: daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern  
  
Tenshi: verstehst du dich gut mit ihm  
  
Diabolo: Kommt darauf an ob er mal wieder die Zicke rauskramt oder sich normal verhält  
  
Tenshi: findest du er ist eine zicke?  
  
Diabolo: Und wie! Der ist ja manchmal schlimmer als Chichi! Wenn das nicht zickig ist, na   
dann weiß ich auch nicht..........  
  
Tenshi: du kennst chichi?  
  
Diabolo: Zwangsläufig. Wo Bulma ist, ist Chichi nicht weit *seufz*  
  
Tenshi: wie stehst du zu ihr?  
  
Diabolo: Zu Chichi?  
  
Tenshi: und zu bulma.  
  
Diabolo: Mit Bulma komm ich ganz gut klar. Schätze, wir sind fast sowas wie Freunde. Aber   
CHICHI- mein Gott, die Frau ist..... boah, dafür gibt es keine Worte mehr  
  
Tenshi: so geil  
  
Diabolo: So zum Wegrennen!  
  
Tenshi: und wie findest du ihren mann?  
  
Diabolo: Du meinst Kakarott??? Diese Unterklassenniete? Diesen Abschaum der Saiyajingesellschaft? Naja, er ist ein ganz guter Trainingspartner.  
  
Tenshi: vegeta? *entsetzt bin*  
  
Diabolo: Yes!  
  
Tenshi: wusste gar nicht das du mit compis umgehen kannst.  
  
Diabolo: Willst du mich beleidigen? Wir Saiyajins hatten sehr viel höher entwickelte   
Technologien! Da kann ich ja wohl noch mit so einer Steinzeitmaschine umgehen!  
  
Tenshi: aber die technologien haben euch andere völker als gegenleitung für planeten   
vermacht  
  
Diabolo: Ja und? Wir haben trotzdem rausgekriegt, wie man sie bedient. Wir sind ja nicht   
völlig verblödet ( im Gegensatz zu den Erdlingen und den Grünlingen) Woher  
weißt du überhaupt so gut Bescheid? Kennen wir uns?  
  
Tenshi: no, tru-chan hat mir was darüber erzählt  
  
Diabolo: Aber ich könnte schwören, deine Art kommt mir bekannt vor.  
  
Tenshi: woher denn?  
  
Diabolo: Netog..... netog...... irgendetwas klingelt da......  
  
Tenshi: kann nicht sein  
  
Diabolo: Lass mich mal etwas überlegen. Ich komme noch drauf.  
  
Tenshi: ich muss schluss machen, muss schularbeiten machen, meine mutter reißt mir sonst   
den kopf ab..   
  
Diabolo: Goten????  
  
Tenshi: das mit deinem hintern, war nicht so, wie du jetzt denkst  
  
Diabolo: *grins* Du bist süß, wenn du verlegen bist!  
  
Tenshi: ich bin immer süß!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: Wenn du schläfst, das mag sein!   
  
Tenshi: du magst mich nicht? *schnief*  
  
Diabolo: Hör auf zu flennen! Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch   
lieber deine Hausaufgaben machen. Wäre schade um deinen Kopf.....  
  
Tenshi: ja, dann könntest du mir nicht mehr die fresse polieren!!!! aber das mit den   
hausaufgaben stimmt schon.......leider  
  
Diabolo: Eben! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du im Chat so sehr aus dir rausgehst. Wenn du mir   
sonst gegenüberstehst, kriegst du ja nie die Zähne auseinander!  
  
Tenshi: konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich mit dir chatte  
  
Diabolo: Macht ja nichts. Schließlich weiß ich jetzt endlich, wie du über meinen Hintern   
denkst *smirk*  
  
Tenshi: *rot werd* ich muss schlafen gehen.  
  
Diabolo: Und was ist mit deinen Hausaufgaben?  
  
Tenshi: die..... mach....... ich zwischendurch..  
  
Diabolo: *grins* na dann viel Spaß! Treffen wir uns mal wieder im Chat? Hat Spaß gemacht  
  
Tenshi: gerne....wann, wo  
  
Diabolo: Morgen, gleicher Ort, so gegen.... sagen wir 22.00 Uhr?  
  
Tenshi: okay, bis dann.  
  
Diabolo: na, dann schlaf mal fein, mein Kleiner, und träum was Süßes (von meinem Hintern!) *dich aufzieh*  
  
Tenshi: werd ich und nicht nur von deinen hintern.....*grins*  
  
Diabolo: Nein? Wovon denn noch?  
  
Tenshi: deinem kleinen prinzen???!!  
  
Tenshi hat den Chat verlassen.  
  
Diabolo hat den Chat verlassen.  
tbc... wenn ihr wollt!  
  
Schreibt Kommis!!!!!!! 


	2. Teil 2

Sonnabend, 14.09  
  
Diabolo: Hey, Goten! Bist du schon da?  
  
Tenshi: * winke-winke * klar, warte schon auf dich!  
  
Diabolo: Ach nein? Wirklich? *grins * Wie hast du es geschafft, den Computer den Klauen deiner hysterischen Mutter zu entreißen?  
  
Tenshi : hab ihr einfach gesagt, dass ich mich mit meiner freundin im chat treffe * grins *  
  
Diabolo: Seit wann hast du eine Freundin, Kleiner?  
  
Tenshi: * mutig wird * du bist meine freundin süßer  
  
Diabolo: *gefährlich knurr * werd ja nicht übermütig Goten! Sonst lad ich dich mal wieder zum Training ein.  
  
Tenshi: mach doch, meine Mutter lässt mich eh nicht gehen!!!  
  
Diabolo: Dann schick ich sie mit Kakarott zum Essen und schleif dich dann ohne Gnade in den Gravitationsraum *smirk *  
  
Tenshi: und was machst du da mit mir? *grins *  
  
Diabolo: Kann es sein, dass du heute verdammt notgeil bist? Noch kein Rendezvous mit deiner rechten Hand gehabt? Oder genügt sie dir nicht mehr?  
  
Tenshi: 'dafür' brauche ich meine rechte hand nicht  
  
Diabolo: Nicht? Die linke?  
  
Tenshi: nein, rate mal für was trunks immer vorbei kommt  
  
Diabolo: Ach, du missbrauchst SEINE rechte Hand? Mein armer Sohn!  
  
Tenshi: nein eher seinen arsch!!!  
  
Diabolo: .....  
  
Diabolo: Lass uns das Thema wechseln  
  
Tenshi: was zu hart für dich, süße??!  
  
Diabolo: *Knuff geb * Pass auf, was du schreibst, Sohn einer Unerklassenniete. Nur zu deiner Information es ist nicht zu hart für mich, es ist nur....  
  
Diabolo: ....  
  
Diabolo: Vergiss es  
  
Tenshi: es ist was???????????  
  
Diabolo: Ich sagte, vergiss es!  
  
Tenshi: ich will es nicht vergessen. bitte 'geta * bettel, treuen hundeblick aufsetz *  
  
Diabolo: Nervensäge! Es ist nur... dass ich nicht dachte, dass Trunks schwul ist.  
  
Tenshi: nein???? ich kenn ihn anders * grins *  
  
Diabolo: Dann hast du das mit seinem Hintern ernst gemeint???????? *entsetzt bin *  
  
Tenshi: hab ich,........ ist aber schon länger her...  
  
Diabolo: Du und Trunks? Ihr beide....??????? Und ich dachte immer, ihr seid nur Freunde *selbst für Dummheit knuff * Das raff ich jetzt nicht.........  
  
Diabolo: Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben......  
  
Tenshi: was verstehst du an den worten " ich und trunks" nicht, ich erklär es dir gerne...  
  
Diabolo: *wütend werd * GOTEN! Mach dich nicht lustig über mich!  
  
Tenshi: mach ich nicht, ich meine es ernst * liebkuck *  
  
Diabolo: Und ich dachte immer, ich bin deine Freundin.... hast du mich etwa betrogen??? *traurig kuck und verzweifelt gegen Grinsen ankämpf *  
  
Tenshi: das mit trunks ist vorbei, du bist mein ein und alles süße * zuzwinker *  
  
Diabolo: Kannst du nicht wenigstens 'Süßer' sagen? *leidend kuck *  
  
Tenshi: *fies sag* ich kenne die unterschiede zwischen mann und frau. naja und bei dir und trunks kann man sagen : wie die mutter, so die tochter....  
  
Diabolo: *sich selbst überprüfend in den Schritt fass * Bist du sicher, dass ich weiblich bin, Goten? *Schlafzimmerblick aufsetz * *smirk *  
  
Tenshi: *rotwerd* dein körper ist der eines mannes 'geta, genau wie bei trunks, aber glaub mir, trunks verhielt sich auch immer sehr ................... passiv. * grins *  
  
Diabolo: WAS? Mein Sohn hat sich von dem Sohn einer Unterklassenniete vögeln lassen? Hmpf.... ich glaube ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.  
  
Tenshi: bitte sprich das thema nicht an, er hat angst, dass du es erfährst und ihn dann nicht mehr als deinen sohn akzeptierst. deshalb bringt er auch seinen "neuen" nicht mit nach hause. bitte nichts sagen...  
  
Diabolo: Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Goten. Ich werde ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.  
  
Diabolo: Er hat einen Freund??? Warum sagt er mit so etwas nicht?! Hat er kein Vertrauen zu mir?  
  
Tenshi: welches hemd??  
  
Tenshi: nein er vertraut dir schon, er mag dich und will nicht von dir verstoßen werden... du bist sein großes vorbild - vielleicht ist er ja deshalb schwul? * grins * du hast aber auch einen süßen hintern!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: WAS???? DU TRÄGST KEIN HEMD?????????  
  
Diabolo: ......  
  
Diabolo: *verlegen bin * Hast eigentlich keine Scheu mir so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen.... kannst du denn an nichts anderes mehr denken??????????! *schimpf * Aber das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben................  
  
Tenshi: wenn du dich schon so aufregst, dass ich kein hemd an habe, sollte ich dir besser nicht sagen, was ich überhaupt noch trage!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: ich befind mich halt in der pupertät und wenn du dann deinen süßen hintern noch in so ......... nette hosen steckst, dann erwarte von mir auch nicht, dass ich da nicht hinkucke...  
  
Diabolo: *jeder Tomate Konkurrenz mach * Ja, vielleicht solltest du mir das wirklich nicht sagen............  
  
Diabolo: Die Pupertät ist eine blöde Ausrede. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich solche Schlabbersachen anziehen würde, wie deine Vater? Dieser Stil passt überhaupt nicht zu mir!  
  
Tenshi: am liebsten wäre es mir wenn du überhaupt nichts tragen würdest!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: GOTEN!!!! Krieg deine verdrehten Gehirnwindungen unter Kontrolle- du bist unmöglich!!!!  
  
Tenshi: sag mal 'geta, trägst du eigentlich was drunter........ sieht meistens nicht danach aus!!!  
  
Diabolo: *noch lauter schrei * GOOOTEEENNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: *murmel * und so was nennt sich Engel...... vielleicht sollten wir die Namen tauschen, du Ausgeburt der Hölle......!!!!  
  
Tenshi: antworte mir  
  
Diabolo: Nein, meistens nicht, das Zeug stört meine Bewegungsfreiheit  
  
Tenshi: *sabber * nette vorstellung!!!!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: * leise zu sich selbst murmel* Fehlt nur noch, dass er mir erzählt, die Vorstellung würde ihn erregen *laut sag* Themawechsel bitte schön.  
  
Tenshi: bist du vergeben????  
  
Diabolo: Nö, halte nicht soviel von Beziehungsstress. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?  
  
Tenshi: zur zeit bin ich ganz alleine * schnief*  
  
Diabolo: *tröstend Arm um Schulter leg (und wie du es dir gewünscht hast, inzwischen nichts mehr anhab) * Nicht traurig sein. Dann nervt dich wenigstens keiner mit Klammoten, Schminke.... oh halt du bist ja eher an Jungs interessiert... naja, was Trunks betrifft, ist das Statement trotzdem richtig  
  
Tenshi: DU HAST NICHTS MEHR AN???? * murmel* nette vorstellung  
  
Tenshi: also ich hätte jetzt gern jemanden mit dem ich.......... schmusen könnte.  
  
Diabolo: *schnurr * Macht dich die Vorstellung an, mein Schatz?  
  
Diabolo: Nimm doch dein super-extra-flauschiges Kopfkissen  
  
Tenshi: ja die vorstellung ist echt......... interessant, aber warum soll ich deshalb mein kopfkissen missbrauchen????????  
  
Diabolo: Doch nicht dafür, du Depp!!!!!!!!!!!! Du wolltest doch kuscheln, und was eignet sich besser dafür als so ein wehrloses Kopfkissen?!  
  
Tenshi: das kopfkissen ist aber nicht so schön warm, du würdest dich bestimmt besser anfühlen........* grins*  
  
Tenshi: hast du wirklich nichts mehr an???????? *hechel*  
  
Diabolo: Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf. Ich komm bestimmt nicht rüber um deine  
  
Schmuseattacken zu ertragen  
  
Diabolo: Und nimm die Zunge wieder rein!  
  
Tenshi: antworte doch bitte  
  
Diabolo: Wer setzt sich schon nackt vor seinen Computer?  
  
Diabolo: *murmel * dann fehlte ja nur noch, dass ich mich an unserem Gespräch aufgeilen würde und mal wieder ein.... Meeting..... mit meiner rechten Hand hätte.  
  
Tenshi: ich!!!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: Du?????????? Du trägst nichts mehr? Gar nichts mehr??? Ganz und gar gar nicht mehr???????? *schluck * hast du keine Angst, dass deine Mutter hereinkommt?  
  
Tenshi: meine mutter ist nicht da und außerdem ist es fast 40 grad heiß draußen und wir haben keine klimaanlage.  
  
Tenshi: ich glaub ich müsste wohl mehr angst vor dir haben oder * zuzwinker*  
  
Diabolo: Vor mir? Ach iwo! Ich wäre bestimmt gaaaaanz lieb zu dir..........  
  
Tenshi: sicher?????? Hast du nun noch was an oder nicht????????????  
  
Diabolo: Ja, habe ich. Willst du, dass wir Partnerlook machen? *grins*  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Diabolo: Warte einen Moment. Ich habe unten im Haus was gehört, bin gleich wieder da  
  
Tenshi: was war es??????  
  
Diabolo: Ach nur Bra und ihr Lover. Haben vor lauter knutschen den Tisch nicht gesehen. Na ja- ich räum's nicht auf. Irgendwie beneide ich sie. Muss wohl der Vollmond sein......  
  
Tenshi: du hältst doch nichts von beziehungen????  
  
Tenshi: aber wenn du kuscheln willst komm zu mir  
  
Diabolo: Ich fürchte, es würde etwas über kuscheln hinaus gehen, mein kleiner wohlbehüteter Freund  
  
Diabolo: Stimmt, ich halte nicht viel davon und ich spielte auch nicht auf die Beziehung an..... versteh mich nicht falsch. Wenn ich jemanden lieben würde, würde ich mich schon fest an ihn binden........  
  
Tenshi: wer ist jetzt hier notgeil.............. such dir doch'n netten kerl, du hast doch bestimmt keine probleme' n kerl für eine nacht zu finden  
  
Diabolo: Okay okay, ich werd mich zusammenreißen und meine Gedanken im Zaum halten. Ich kann nichts dafür.... es ist der Vollmond........  
  
Tenshi: ja ja, jetzt ist es der vollmond. kann es sein das es vererbbar ist, ich meine du schwul, trunks schwul, bra steht auch auf männer...  
  
Diabolo: Es ist der Vollmond. Sieht man mal wieder wie wenig du über Saiyajins weißt! Ich glaube, ich habe mal soetwas gehört. Es war nicht wissenschaftlich bewiesen, aber auffallend häufig so, dass die ganze Familie auf ein und dasselbe Geschlecht ansprang  
  
Tenshi: willst du sagen mein vater ist schwul  
  
Tenshi: was hat das mit den vollmond zu tun??? . Diabolo: Was weiß ich, was Kakarott ist. Er interessiert mich nicht. Hast du schon einmal etwas von der Vollmondjagd gehört?  
  
Tenshi: für wen interessierst du dich dann  
  
Tenshi: nein hab ich nicht, von wem auch  
  
Diabolo: ........  
  
Diabolo: Stimmt, dieser Baka, der sich dein Vater schimpft hat doch wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer von unserer Rasse. Die Jagd ist...... war die Alternative dazu, uns in Oozarus zu verwandeln und die Städte unseres Planeten zu zerstören.  
  
Tenshi: wer ist es, kenn ich ihn????  
  
Tenshi: erzähl mal, hört sich interessant an, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht zu..... erotisch, das vertrag ich sonst nicht...... wenn du verstehst...  
  
Diabolo: Geht es dir gut, Goten.... ich meine, ist noch alles...ähhmmm... im Normalzustand?  
  
Tenshi: gerade so, hast du eigentlich noch............was an????  
  
Diabolo: Der Jäger suchte sich bei Vollmond ein Opfer.... jagte es, kämpfte mit ihm.... und wenn er es bezwungen hatte, durfte er sich die Befriedigung verschaffen, nach der es ihn gelüstete.....  
  
Diabolo: Einen Moment.... jetzt nicht mehr. Zufrieden, Kleiner?  
  
Tenshi: hört sich........ nett an. bist du verliebt oder gibt es jemanden, den du gerne jagen würdest?  
  
Diabolo: Nett? Naja nicht unbedingt, wenn du das Opfer sein musst, aber es gibt jemanden den ich gerne jagen würde......  
  
Tenshi: bei dir wär ich gerne das opfer *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Führe mich nicht in Versuchung Goten. Es könnte eventuell anders laufen, als du es dir vorstellst.... (warum habe ich mir von Kakarott eigentlich nie die MT beibringen lassen?)  
  
Tenshi: wie genau, muss ich es mir vorstellen, brutal,............., aber eins kannst du mir glauben 'geta, du müsstest nicht gegen mich kämpfen.....  
  
Diabolo: Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun, Goten, und wenn du mir jetzt, noch dazu bei Vollmond, deinen Körper anbieten würdest, dann wüsste ich nicht, ob ich...... noch Herr meiner Sinne wäre  
  
Tenshi: na dann lass uns mal lieber das thema wechseln..  
  
Diabolo: Spaßbremse! *grins*  
  
Tenshi: sorry, aber ich kann sex und liebe nicht trennen...  
  
Diabolo: Wie.... wie meintest du das? *verunsichert bin*  
  
Tenshi: naja, ich meinte es so, wie ich es gesagt hab. also meistens - meistens?- sind dann da gefühle da, die vorher nicht da waren... war bei trunks genau dasselbe, nur wollte er nichts von mir, ....... außer sex, aber das ist schon länger her, du weißt ja  
  
Diabolo: Ach, du meinst in bezug auf Trunks war es Liebe auf den ersten Fick?  
  
Tenshi: musst du das so krass sagen  
  
Diabolo: *grins* Brauchst doch nicht rot werden, Go-chan.  
  
Tenshi: werde ich nicht, es tut irgentwie noch etwas weh, daran erinert zu werden....  
  
Diabolo: *betroffen bin* Entschuldige. Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht? Ich frag ja nur, weil ich nicht will, dass Chichi dich deswegen in Stücke fetzt  
  
Tenshi: zur info : morgen ist sonntag  
  
Diabolo: Und?  
  
Tenshi: da ist schulfrei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: Dämlicher Planet! Leiden müssen die Schüler! Habens nicht besser verdient, wenn sie so dumm auf die Welt kommen! *smirk*  
  
Tenshi: *schmoll*  
  
Diabolo: Hör auf dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen Goten.  
  
Tenshi: bei dir wär ich gerne mal ein mädchen  
  
Diabolo: Ganz sicher? Du weißt doch, ich bin schwul.  
  
Tenshi: genau deshalb  
  
Diabolo: Hä?  
  
Tenshi: du hast mich missverstanden. ich würde gerne mal so ein mädchen sein, wie trunks es bei mir war  
  
Tenshi: 'geta, bist du noch da????????  
  
Tenshi: HHAAALLLLLOOOO  
  
Diabolo: Hör auf mich anzuschreien. Ich bin ja noch da. Hab nur gerade überlegt, ob ich vielleicht eine kalte Dusche nehmen sollte, in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich die MT nicht beherrsche  
  
Tenshi: wieso, sind wir schon wieder spitz wie nachbars waldi......*lach*  
  
Diabolo: Nö, wie der Prinz der Saiyajins höchstpersönlich *widegrin*  
  
Tenshi: du ärmster, soll ich helfen???????  
  
Diabolo: Cybersex?  
  
Tenshi: auch 'ne art von safer-sex, aber du könntest rüberkommen  
  
Diabolo: Safer Sex? Willst du etwa kein Kind von mir? *enttäuscht bin*  
  
Tenshi: jetzt hast du die ganze stimmung verdorben. schäm dich  
  
Diabolo: Wir sollten wirklich die Namen tauschen.  
  
Tenshi: wieso, du bist doch heiß wie die hölle und außerdem bist du doch derjenige der hier die ganze zeit 'ne dauer-erektion hat  
  
Diabolo: GOTEN! Wirst du wohl auf der Stelle diese sündigen Gedanken abschalten?  
  
Tenshi: keinen bock, dafür sind sie viel zu....... schön.  
  
Diabolo: Dann schreib sie wenigstens nicht auf. Ich schreibe dir ja auch nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit so eine nette Vorstellung von deinem Hintern vor meinem geistigen Auge habe.  
  
Tenshi: sicher das du meinen hintern siehst????  
  
Diabolo: Deinen Hintern in Verbindung mit einem Körperteil von mir ( war das jetzt nicht herrlich zweideutig mit der Verbindung *grins*) Was soll ich denn sonst sehen?  
  
Tenshi: ich glaube, wir brauchen doch nicht die namen zu tauschen.  
  
Tenshi: also..... trunks meinte mal...... naja, dass du was mit meinem vater haben könntest.......... und da dachte ich........ dass du seinen.............. siehst...  
  
Diabolo: Was soll ich denn mit einer Unterklassenniete? Wie kommt mein Sohn auf solche hirnverbrannten Ideen? Ich glaube, den muss ich mir mal wieder zur Brust nehmen.  
  
Tenshi: was willst du mit dem sohn einer unterklassenniete??????  
  
Tenshi: weil du doch andauernd mit vater trainieren willst, naja und im gr. kann man so ziemlich alles anstellen *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Ich will mit ihm trainieren, um stärker zu werden, damit ich frechen kleinen Engeln wie dir ordentlich die Fresse polieren kann, wenn sie mir dumm kommen.  
  
Diabolo: Du bist nicht auf Vegeta-sei geboren, also wurdest du noch nicht in eine Kategorie eingeteilt. Rein theoretisch könntest du, obwohl dein Vater ein Unterklassenkrieger ist, trotzdem Elite sein- wenn du regelmäßig trainieren würdest..... aber die Jugend von heute ist sich ja zu fein dazu....... Du bist ein Schlaffi, Goten *dich neck*  
  
Tenshi: wieso bist du immer so gemein zu mir? wenn du mich nicht magst, brauchst du das nur zu sagen, ich nerv dich dann nicht länger...  
  
Diabolo: Gooooteeen, ich habe dich doch nur geneckt. Ich mag dich doch, also hör auf die eingeschnappte Leberwurst zu spielen  
  
Tenshi: siehste jetzt hast du mich schon wieder beleidigt!!!!!  
  
Diabolo: Goooooooteeeennnn...* leidend kuck* was ist los mit dir?  
  
Tenshi: es tut weh, wenn du immer so zu mir bist.......  
  
Diabolo: Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich zu verletzen *zerknirscht bin* Du weiß doch, dass alles nur Spaß ist  
  
Tenshi: hast du mich lieb 'geta????  
  
Diabolo: *seufz* ja, Kleiner, ich fürchte ich habe dich sogar ganz doll lieb (und ich als Prinz sollte eigentlich niemanden 'lieb' haben *zehn Minuten in Ecke stell und schäm*)  
  
Tenshi: hast du trunks denn nicht auch lieb????  
  
Diabolo: Trunks ist mein Sohn, das ist etwas anderes  
  
Tenshi: wen hast du von uns beiden lieber???  
  
Diabolo: Das ist eine gemeine Frage, kleiner Engel. Soll ich mich etwa zwischen meiner Familie und dir entscheiden? Puh, da verlangst du ziemlich viel........  
  
Tenshi: ich hab nie von dir verlangt dich zwischen mir und deiner familie zu entscheiden!!!  
  
Diabolo: Ich habe Trunks gern, aber dich lieb, reicht dir das?  
  
Tenshi: wie lieb??  
  
Diabolo: Hör auf solche Fragen zu stellen. Ich spreche nicht gerne über meine Gefühle. Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, wie sehr du mich liebst!  
  
Tenshi: ganz doll und nun sag.  
  
Diabolo: Ich..... ich liebe dich auch.  
  
Diabolo: Liebst du nur mich?  
  
Tenshi: dich, meine mama, gohan, trunks und alle die mir sonst noch was bedeuten  
  
Diabolo: ARRGGH! *vom Stuhl fall* Baka! Übrigens eine sehr sinnige Formulierung *dich angrins*  
  
Tenshi: 'geta, was ist denn???  
  
Tenshi: meintest du...... das du mich .......wirklich......liebst??????  
  
Okay, wenn ihr mehr wollt dann schreibt uns Kommis!!! Vergesst nicht, wir leben davon! 


	3. Teil 3

Ihr habt wohl gedacht, ihr wärt uns los, was? Nix is'! Da sind wir wieder ^^ Und wir werden diese Fic so schnell wie möglich beenden ^_____^  
  
Also wie gehabt: Federvieh = Goten bzw. Tenshi  
  
Fellfie = Vegeta bzw. Diabolo  
  
Anmerkung: Da das letzte Update schon etwas zurückliegt, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr die vorangegangenen Teile noch einmal lest, damit ihr wieder wisst, worum es geht =)  
  
You and I- Du und Ich  
  
Diabolo: Vergiss es. Vergiss es einfach wieder, Unschuldsengel. Warum habe ich bloß das   
  
Gefühl, dass du in einigen Dingen zu sehr nach deinem Vater kommst?  
  
Tenshi: ich bin nicht wie mein vater, wir sind vollkommen verschieden.  
  
Tenshi: liebst du mich nun ........so richtig, oder wie hab ich das zu verstehen?  
  
Diabolo: Ich weiß, dass du und dein Vater grundverschieden seid. Spring mir nicht gleich an   
  
die Kehle.  
  
Diabolo: Ich hab dich lieb, das muss dir reichen. Hör auf mir weiter Löcher in den Bauch zu   
  
fragen.  
  
Tenshi: schade, na dann, sehen wir uns morgen oder so?  
  
Diabolo: Du kannst gerne vorbei kommen. Musst dich auch nicht unbedingt verprügeln   
  
lassen.  
  
Tenshi: ich will ja nicht nerven, tschüß bis irgendwann mal  
  
Diabolo: Bist du etwa schon wieder eingeschnappt? Ich wollte dich nicht vergraulen.  
  
Diabolo: Goten? Bist du noch da?  
  
Tenshi: hm  
  
Diabolo: Mann sind wir jetzt aber gesprächig. Was hat dir die Laune verhagelt?  
  
Diabolo: Und du nervst mich übrigens nicht. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen  
  
Tenshi: "Hör auf mir weiter Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen."  
  
Tenshi: das tut irgentwie weh, wenn du soetwas sagst, weiß ja auch nicht warum....  
  
Diabolo: Goten, ich..... ich will dir nicht weh tun, du weißt das auch, weil..... aber ich bin   
  
manchmal etwas ungeschickt in meiner Wortwahl. Soll ich dich trösten kommen?  
  
Tenshi: wie meinst du das jetzt?  
  
Diabolo: Mit dem Trösten kommen?  
  
Tenshi: hai  
  
Diabolo: Na, ob ich rüber kommen und dich einmal durchknuddeln soll. War durchaus ernst   
  
gemeint  
  
Tenshi: besser nicht, sonst mach ich was, was ich später bereuen werde,........ oder auch nicht,   
  
aber bestimmt du  
  
Diabolo: Was würdest du tun, dass ich hinterher bereue? Ist doch irgendwie verdreht, oder?   
  
Ich kann doch nicht etwas bereuen, dass du getan hast und umgekehrt..... Erklär mir   
  
das bitte. Ich steh auf dem Schlauch.  
  
Tenshi: typisch saiyajin!!!! also ich .... und dann ........und ich weiß nicht......... was dann.....   
  
verstehst du??  
  
Diabolo: Nein. Versuch doch mal weniger Wörter wegzulassen.  
  
Diabolo: Was heißt denn hier "typisch Saiyajin", hä? Das Blut dieser stolzen Kriegerrasse   
  
fließt auch in deinen Adern! *sich künstlich aufreg*  
  
Tenshi: aber ich besitze auch noch menschenblut, nur zu deiner info  
  
Diabolo: Ja, man merkt's. Deshalb trainierst du auch nicht. Menschen sind und bleiben faul-   
  
nichts gegen dich Goten. Und jetzt bitte den Satz von eben ohne die vielen Lücken!  
  
Tenshi: aberichbesitzeauchnochmenschenblut,nurzudeinerinfo  
  
Tenshi: es gibt wichtigeres als nur zu trainieren!!!!  
  
Diabolo: *tief Luft hol* GOOOOTEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!! Ich meinte den Satz davor.  
  
Diabolo: Mir fällt im Moment nichts ein.  
  
Tenshi: *zuzwinker* nein?  
  
Diabolo: *rot wird* GOTEN!  
  
Tenshi: hier!  
  
Diabolo: Jetzt sitzt du wieder auf dem hohen Ross, was? Na, besser als die Depri-Stimmung   
  
davor.   
  
Tenshi: wart mal'n moment, da ist wer an der tür  
  
Diabolo: Wer?  
  
Diabolo: Goten, kommst du noch mal wieder?  
  
Diabolo: *langweilt sich*  
  
Diabolo: *geht ohne seinen Chatpartner fast vor dem Computer ein*  
  
Diabolo: *letzter Hilferuf* Haaaaaalllooooohhhh?!!!  
  
Tenshi: sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert, es war ryo  
  
Diabolo: Wer zum Teufel ist Ryo????  
  
Tenshi: n'freund  
  
Diabolo: Dein fester Freund?  
  
Tenshi: nein  
  
Diabolo: Was wollte er? Du warst ja 'ne ganze Weile weg.........  
  
Tenshi: was er wollte, willst du eh nicht wissen  
  
Diabolo: Ach, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert!  
  
Tenshi: hä?  
  
Diabolo: Habt ihr Hoppe-hoppe-Reiter gespielt? Oder kam er nur, um sein Französisch zu   
  
verbessern?  
  
Tenshi: bist du eifersüchtig??  
  
Diabolo: Weshalb sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Dieser Ryo könnte mir sowieso nicht das   
  
Wasser reichen!  
  
Tenshi: dann muss ich es dir ja auch nicht sagen, außerdem könnte er dir das wasser reichen!  
  
Diabolo: Ein mickriger Mensch soll mir, dem Prinzen der Saiyajins, das Wasser reichen   
  
können? Lachhaft!  
  
Diabolo: Was wollte er?  
  
Tenshi: es gibt was in dem er dir voraus ist.  
  
Tenshi: es geht dich nichts an!!  
  
Diabolo: Und was soll das sein?  
  
Tenshi: er liebt mich, auf eine weise, wie ich vorher noch nie geliebt wurde, versteh das bitte   
  
nicht falsch  
  
Diabolo: ........  
  
Diabolo: Wie meinst du das? Kannst du es mir beschreiben?  
  
Tenshi: diese liebe hat mir noch niemand zuvor geschenkt, aber zwischen uns ist nichts!  
  
Diabolo: Wenn er doch ach so toll ist, warum fängst du nichts mit ihm an?  
  
Tenshi: ist doch egal oder?  
  
Diabolo: Mir nicht.  
  
Tenshi: ich liebe jemand anderes  
  
Diabolo: Wer ist der Glückliche, der dein Herz erobert hat?  
  
Tenshi: egal, bist du zur zeit verliebt?  
  
Diabolo: Mir ist das nicht egal! Sag, wer? Ja, ich fürchte, ich habe mein Herz verloren.  
  
Tenshi: ich sag es nur, wenn du mir zuerst sagst an wen du deins verloren hast!  
  
Diabolo: Das sind doch Kindereien! Ist das nicht völlig egal, wen der Prinz der Saiyajins   
  
liebt? Er erwiderte meine Zuneigung nicht. Wen liebst du?  
  
Tenshi: mein herzblatt erwidert meine gefühle auch nicht. ich sag es dir, wenn du mir zuerst   
  
sagst, wen du liebst! basta.  
  
Diabolo: Na super, dann können wir uns ja zusammenschmeißen *depri ist*   
  
Tenshi: was soll das bringen, außer schmerzen?  
  
Diabolo: Schmerzen?  
  
Tenshi: ich stell mir das so ziemlich schmerzhaft vor, wenn mann sich so   
  
‚zusammenschmeißt'  
  
Diabolo: So war das nicht gemeint. Aber auch egal. Zu einem anderen Thema zurück: Was   
  
würdest du tun, dass ich hinterher bereue?  
  
Tenshi: vergiss das, es war falsch formuliert.  
  
Diabolo: Dann formulier es noch einmal richtig  
  
Tenshi: was ich sagen wollte war dies, du würdest nichts bereuen........... du würdest mich   
  
wohl eher........... nicht mehr mögen....  
  
Diabolo: Du kannst gar nichts so schlimmes machen, dass ich dich nicht mehr mag......  
  
Tenshi: und was ist, wenn ich dich küssen würde, nur so rein theoretisch  
  
Diabolo: Dann würde ich dich rein theoretisch zurückküssen.  
  
Tenshi: na dann würdest du mich wahrscheinlich doch nicht hassen  
  
Diabolo: Heißt das, du willst mich küssen? *hoffnungsvoll bin*  
  
Tenshi: vielleicht........  
  
Diabolo: Wovon hängt das ab?  
  
Tenshi: von meinem mut  
  
Diabolo: Ich muss deinen Vater wirklich mal fragen, ob er mir die MT beibringt. Dann   
  
könnte ich in null komma nichts bei dir sein und wir könnten testen, wie mutig du   
  
heute bist  
  
Tenshi: du würdest jemanden küssen, den du gar nicht liebst?  
  
Diabolo: Ich hab dich lieb, Goten.......  
  
Tenshi: ich meinte diese 'liebe' anders.......... so wie die, die du für den einen da empfindest  
  
Diabolo: .......  
  
Diabolo: MOMENT MAL!! Da fällt mir was ein. Du hast vorhin geschrieben, dass du nichts   
  
anhast..... bist du ohne Sachen zur Tür gegangen??????  
  
Tenshi: nein ich hab mir was übergezogen, deshalb hat es auch so lange gedauert. bekomme   
  
ich jetzt auch eine antwort, dann schenk ich dir, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen auch   
  
einen bussi  
  
Diabolo: *beruhigt bin* Na dann ist ja gut. Das mit dem Bussi hört sich gut an...... eigentlich   
  
würde ich niemanden küssen, den ich nicht liebe. Keine weiteren Fragen zu dem   
  
Thema bitte und vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast, Kleiner!  
  
Tenshi: du liebst mich??  
  
Diabolo: Ich habe gesagt, ich will keine weiteren Fragen zu dem Thema.  
  
Tenshi: du liebst mich nicht??  
  
Diabolo: Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Verdammt, Goten! Kannst du das Thema nicht einfach   
  
fallen lassen?  
  
Tenshi: es ist mir sehr wichtig, was du für mich fühlst  
  
Diabolo: Gibst du endlich Ruhe, wenn ich es dir sage?  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Diabolo: Ja  
  
Tenshi: wie ja?  
  
Diabolo: ja  
  
Tenshi: ja?  
  
Diabolo: Gott, stell dich an, aber bitte nicht blöd  
  
Tenshi: jaaaa?  
  
Diabolo: Kannst du auch noch was anderes sagen?  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Diabolo: ja, verdammt ich liebe dich und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Tenshi: ich dich auch 'geta  
  
Diabolo: Du liebst mich?  
  
Tenshi: ja  
  
Diabolo: Ja?  
  
Tenshi: jaa  
  
Diabolo: Jaa!!! Entschuldigung, das konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich fühle mich so   
  
glücklich......  
  
Tenshi: warum liebst du mich?  
  
Diabolo: Warum? Woher soll ich das wissen? Hab halt eines Tages gemerkt, dass ich dich   
  
liebe. Kannst du mir beantworten, warum du mich liebst?  
  
Tenshi: weil du so bist, wie du bist. und mein vater bedeutet dir gar nichts????  
  
Diabolo: Goten, ich liebe dich aus vollem Herzen, da ist kein Platz für einen anderen.  
  
Was liebst du an mir?   
  
Tenshi: schwere frage. ich liebe einfach alles an dir, ich wüsste gar nicht wo ich anfangen   
  
sollte zu zählen  
  
Diabolo: Auch, dass so viel unschuldiges Blut an meinen Händen klebt?  
  
Tenshi: das ist vergangenheit, außerdem kenne ich dich nicht so!!!  
  
Diabolo: Von jedem muss ich mir anhören, dass ich ein gefühlloser Mörder bin. Warum   
  
denkst du nicht genauso?  
  
Tenshi: wie gesagt ich kenne dich so nicht und wenn du es auch in deiner vergangenheit   
  
warst, du hast dich geändert,   
  
Tenshi: nicht zu vergessen du bist ein saiyajin, es liegt in deiner natur.  
  
Diabolo: Ich bin froh, dass ich es dir endlich gesagt habe.  
  
Tenshi: ich bin auch froh, langsam fiel es mir echt schwer, meine gefühle für dich zu   
  
kontrollieren  
  
Diabolo: Sehen wir uns morgen?  
  
Tenshi: warum morgen?  
  
Diabolo: Hast du morgen keine Zeit?  
  
Tenshi: doch, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich bis morgen überlebe  
  
Diabolo: *alarmiert bin* Wieso? Bist du krank?  
  
Tenshi: depp, ich .... würde dich..... viel lieber jetzt hier haben  
  
Diabolo: Zum Kuscheln?  
  
Tenshi: auch  
  
Diabolo: Darf es auch ein bisschen mehr sein?  
  
Tenshi: eigentlich dachte ich, du kommst rüber, wir essen noch das halbe dutzend pizzas und   
  
machen es uns dann vor dem fernseher  
  
Diabolo: BITTE??????  
  
Tenshi: oh, ich habe ein wort vergessen ...... bequem  
  
Diabolo: Schade.....*grins* Was läuft denn heute abend?  
  
Tenshi: alles was du willst!!!  
  
Diabolo: GOTEN! Ich meinte, was heute im Fernsehprogramm läuft!  
  
Tenshi: mal sehen  
  
Diabolo: Wie sinnig!  
  
Tenshi: also kommst du?  
  
Diabolo: Wenn du mir dabei hilfst *smirk*  
  
Tenshi: gerne! womit denn hand oder zunge?  
  
Diabolo: Hintern?  
  
Tenshi: dein oder mein?  
  
Diabolo: Wonach ist dir denn heute? Wurdest du eigentlich schon mal von jemandem   
  
genommen?  
  
Tenshi: kuscheln  
  
Tenshi: ein Mal  
  
Diabolo: Von wem? Trunks? Ryo? Oder von jemandem, dessen Name hier noch nicht   
  
gefallen ist?  
  
Tenshi: ich will nicht das du noch eifersüchtig auf diese person wirst  
  
Diabolo: Werde ich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?  
  
Tenshi: ich sag nur ryo  
  
Diabolo: *heftig prostestier* Ich war nicht eifersüchtig!   
  
Tenshi: nein du kannst es nur nicht ab, wenn jemand versucht meine aufmerksamkeit auf sich   
  
zu ziehen!  
  
Diabolo: Genau!  
  
Tenshi: das ist eifersucht 'geta!  
  
Diabolo: Musst du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?  
  
Tenshi: ai shiteru  
  
Diabolo: Heißt das 'ja'? *dich trotzdem mal durchknuddel*  
  
Tenshi: yepp  
  
Diabolo: *Fäuste ball* Gut, wann trainieren wir das nächste Mal? Dir werde ich deine   
  
Frechheit schon austreiben  
  
Tenshi: austreiben, ja?  
  
Diabolo: * blush* Grrrrrrr, GOTEN!!! Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. War   
  
Trunks dein Erster?  
  
Tenshi: das weißt du doch  
  
Diabolo: Ich meine, der erste (und bis jetzt letzte), der dich dominiert hat?  
  
Tenshi: trunks war' s nicht. ich will darüber aber nicht reden.  
  
Diabolo: Warum?  
  
Tenshi: es ist eine erinnerung die ich schnell vergessen möchte.  
  
Diabolo: Hast du ihn nicht geliebt?  
  
Tenshi: ich hab ihn nicht mal gekannt.  
  
Diabolo: Das heißt, es war nicht freiwillig?  
  
Tenshi: das hab ich nicht gesagt.  
  
Diabolo: Aber es hat dir nicht gefallen?!  
  
Tenshi: ihm war es egal, was ich dabei empfinde.  
  
Diabolo: *knurr* Wie alt warst du?  
  
Tenshi: 15  
  
Diabolo: Warst du schon bereit?  
  
Tenshi: dank des alkohols ja  
  
Diabolo: Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema doch beenden. Ich will dich nicht unnötig daran   
  
erinnern  
  
Tenshi: danke! hdl  
  
Diabolo: hdl? Was heißt das? Ist das 'ne neue Droge?  
  
Tenshi: *grins* herrlich doofes Lebewesen!  
  
Diabolo: Hör auf mich zu veralbern. Sonst komm ich rüber und lass dich mit meinen Fäusten   
  
kuscheln!  
  
Tenshi: ich würd lieber mit was anderem kuscheln  
  
Diabolo: Und was?  
  
Tenshi: deinem a****  
  
Diabolo: *grins* Ich glaube das lässt sich einrichten! Was heißt nun HDL? Raus mit der   
  
Sprache!  
  
Tenshi: komm doch, wie gesagt, es warten Pizzas, kannst auch hier übernachten, in der   
  
Badewanne ist bestimmt noch platz!  
  
Tenshi: hab dich lieb  
  
Diabolo: Das heißt 'Pizzen' Goten.  
  
Tenshi: egal hauptsache pizzas  
  
Diabolo: Der Prinz der Saiyajins hat es nicht nötig in der Badewanne zu schlafen- da flieg ich   
  
doch lieber wieder nach Hause.... oder quartiere dich aus deinem Bett aus *grins*  
  
Diabolo: Hab dich auch lieb  
  
Tenshi: wenn ich gute laune hab, darfst du auch mit in mein bett schlüpfen.  
  
Tenshi: depp, hab dich lieb  
  
Diabolo: Na, das hört sich doch gleich viel besser an. Schmeiß schon mal den Ofen an. Ich   
  
bin in spätestens zehn Minuten bei dir, mein Schatz  
  
Tenshi: warum brauchst du so lange?  
  
Diabolo: Weil ich die MT nicht berherrsche. Sonst wäre ich in zwei Sekunden bei dir.  
  
Diabolo: Außerdem muss ich mir noch hübsche Unterwäsche raussuchen *widegrin*  
  
Tenshi: unterwäsche? wie lästig!  
  
Tenshi: ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein lahmarschiger opa bist  
  
Diabolo: Werd bloß nicht frech! Sonst bewerf ich dich mit Ki-Bällen bis du blutest! Ich bin   
  
zwar älter, aber stärker als du, vergiss das nicht!  
  
Tenshi: dann gibs aber keine pizzas für dich!  
  
Diabolo: Mist! Dann bewerf ich dich eben mit Wattebällchen bis du blutest- und hinterher   
  
verarzte ich dich *GRINS*  
  
Tenshi: kommst du nun?  
  
Diabolo: Bin gleich da  
  
Tenshi: darf ich dich dann auch küssen?  
  
Diabolo: Mit Vergnügen! Ich bestehe darauf!  
  
Tenshi: toollll  
  
Diabolo: wenn du gaaaanz lieb bist, dann darfst du sogar noch mehr........  
  
Tenshi: du bist ja immer noch nicht hier! *mecker*  
  
Diabolo: dann hör auf mir ständig zurückzuschreiben! Ich komm ja gar nicht vom Computer   
  
los!  
  
Tenshi: okay, bis gleich  
  
Diabolo: Freue mich auf dich......  
  
Tenshi hat den Chat verlassen.  
  
Diabolo hat den Chat verlassen.  
  
So, wenn ihr gaaanz lieb seid und fleißig Kommis schreibt, wird der nächste Teil auch viel schneller kommen, als dieser ^^ *mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt* 


End file.
